1. Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a pixel luminance compensating unit that compensates a pixel luminance of respective pixels included in a display panel, a flat panel display device having the pixel luminance compensating unit, and a method of adjusting a luminance curve for respective pixels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light emitting display (OLED) technologies have been widely used in flat panel displays. Generally, the flat panel display device includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels, a scan driving unit that provides a scan signal to the display panel, a data driving unit that provides a data signal to the display panel, and a timing control unit that controls the driving units. Conventional flat panel displays employ an optical compensating technique by which pixel luminance is compensated. That is, a specific test pattern is displayed on the display panel and the displayed pattern is photographed by a camera device, and an electronic adjustment is applied to the pixels. The ability to compensate pixel luminance has limits because compensation is applied across an entire gray-level region. As described herein, a gray level region refers to a continuous portion of a luminance curve in a luminance versus gray-level graph.